


Most Significant Others.

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billie is NB, Dads doing Dad Things When the Kids are Away for a Weekend, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Just feeling weird about gettin older, M/M, No negative self talk tho, Old Dudes in Love, Old!Bill and Ted, Sometimes you gotta switch it up, Topping from the Bottom, body selfconciousness, house husbands, lil bit of bratty Bill, mild spoilers for minor characters if you haven't seen face the music yet, please let me know if I missed any tags!, rockin out with their cocks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: B&T are together after they Face They Music.Sometimes you need to switch things up a bit ya know?
Relationships: Billie Logan & Thea Preston, Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Significant Otters

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for carving this fic up into 3 chapters. 
> 
> Admittedly I haven't actually written the uh, best bits yet so I'll tag appropriately once ch 3 is actually in existence.

“Ted, I can hear you thinking.” Bill said as he tightened his arm around Ted’s shoulder.   
“You’re not usually this…..tense after I fuck you boneless dude. Did. Did I do something wrong?” Bill said quietly before pressing his face into Ted’s hair.   
“What? No! Oh, no Bill-babe. You were most triumphant--and I definitely feel way relaxed and satisfied. I’m just thinking about...if...hmm.” Ted paused and took a breath as he pushed himself up onto one elbow so he could look at Bill. “Uh...how do I say this.” Ted muttered quietly--more to himself than Bill.

Bill wrapped his finger around a strand of Ted’s hair and tugged gently at it while he smiled, somewhat nervously.   
“After everything we’ve been through--and after all these years you KNOW you can tell me anything T-bear. Just say whatever's on your mind dude. Take your time if you need to. I’m not going anywhere.”   
A deep red blush starts to colour Ted from his broad chest all the way to the tips of his ears.  
“I want to feel what you feel Bill.” He says softly.   
Suddenly Bill has an inkling as to where this is going. “And?” He prompts Ted gently.  
Ted takes another halting breath before it all comes tumbling out in one go. “And I want you to feel how I feel--ya know? Like you make me feel so full and so…..loved and dude I just. I want to make sure you have that too. I guess? Uh. If you want that!” Ted rushes to finish. “And it’s totally ok if you don--”  
Now it’s Bill’s turn to flush completely red as he cuts Ted off “That’s something I’ve been thinking about too. I mean. I’m uh--to be honest I’m kinda nervous cause--”  
“You don’t think I’d be good?”   
“Ted--NO. Why would you think I’d think that? You’re supremely talented in our bedroom activities dude. But……”  
“But what?”

Bill starts to laugh. He pulls Ted down to lay on top of him again and brings his mouth to his ear.  
“You’re HUGE dude.” He says lowly, as if he’s sharing a secret.   
“I’m not that much bigger than you, babe. I mean. Maybe height wise I am but….we’re pretty fairly matched in the dick department dude.”  
Mmm. Bill hums and considers what Ted’s saying, digging his hand into his gold and now gray speckled curls, shifting his gaze to the ceiling.   
“Just because you’ll be bottoming doesn’t mean you can’t be on top.” Ted said thoughtfully.  
Ted feels the way Bill’s breath hitches in his chest at that and smiles softly to himself.   
“You’ve really thought about this quite a bit haven’t you?”   
“Definitely Bill-babe. Oh, most certainly I have. But like I didn’t mean tonight or anything.” Ted lays his large hand across Bill’s hip and squeezes him affectionately.   
Bill lays his hand over top of Ted’s and smooths his thumb across Ted’s knuckles. Bill chuckles softly at that. “I know. I love you dude.” He says and presses his lips against Ted’s forehead.   
\------------------  
After a little while they untangle themselves and get ready for bed. Shifting into their usual sleeping positions with Ted laying on his back and Bill curled up on his side with his hand on Ted’s elbow. The few times they’d fallen asleep all wrapped up in each other's arms they could barely move the next day. The kids had caught them napping once not far after they’d officially gotten together and snapped a pic of the two of them laying side by side, holding hands in their sleep. To this day they tease them mercilessly--yet incredibly lovingly--about how they sleep like otters. 

Bill listened to Ted’s even breathing and soft snores and wished he could join in with his own but he couldn’t stop thinking about how they’d gotten here to this place. Where things finally made sense. Where he felt completely whole.

They’d made a good go of things with Jo and Liz and there was no way on earth they could have saved, well, the universe without them--and the kids--but something had changed. Maybe it was dying--again--and coming back to life--yet again--but he saw Ted in a new light. Well….maybe it was an old light if he was being truthful with himself. Realizing that they were together in every single timeline--whether they were with Jo and Liz or not had gotten him to thinking. What would be life like with Ted to actually BE with Ted in the way he was with his wife? It turned out that Jo and Liz had been talking about that for years already. For a couple of medieval babes it turned out that their old ways were a hell of a lot more modern about relationships than the suburban ones they were surrounded with in San Dimas. So they’d opened that door and walked through it. Him and Ted together. As it turned out though there was no going back. Being with Ted was like being home. Even though he loved Jo so deeply--as much as Ted loved Liz--they all agreed maybe this was how it was supposed to be. The kids were completely unsurprised--pointing out they’ve been calling them Dads, plural this whole time anyway--and Liz and Jo seemed pretty excited to explore their newfound singledom. Ted’s Dad was floored that his son had yet again done something that he couldn’t even begin to understand--but Missy and Deacon were supportive and always invited them to their couples board games night. 

Bill couldn’t stop thinking about all of that but mostly what was keeping him awake right now was how lucky he was to be exactly where he is. Well...ok. Maybe he was also thinking about how good it would feel to slowly sink down on top of Ted.


	2. Dadly Duties

“Ground control to Major Bill. Come in Major Bill.” Ted said as he waggled his fingers at him.   
“Huh?” Bill said distractedly before his eyes refocused on the Tv and then Ted beside him. They were watching Nature on PBS--they’d gotten into the habit of doing that when the kids were young for educational purposes and it kinda stuck.  
“I said it was most hilarious that this little frog dude looks to be permanently bummed.”   
“Oh, yeah.”   
Ted placed his large, warm hand on Bill’s thigh and gave him a gentle squeeze.  
“You are most deep in thought. I know that look dude. You’re mulling something over and I’d like to know what it is. You’re usually so pumped about amphibious creatures, Bill.”  
Bill swept his thumb idly over the back of Ted’s hand. A faint blush rising on his cheeks.   
He cleaned his shoulder against Ted and took a breath.   
“I’ve just been thinking about what we talked about the other day.”   
“That we need to get new tires for the van?”   
Bill chuckled a little at that. “No, I mean the other day in bed dude. About... you know.” The gentle blush gave way to fully red cheeks.  
“OH! You mean, with you and me.” Ted ducked his head.  
“You don’t want to?” He said quietly.  
“What? Ted, no. I DO want to. Very much. I was just…..I was thinking about how. Uh.”  
Ted squeezed his thigh reassuringly and waited for him to continue.  
“Ok, well I was thinking about how you know, we’re both older and a little, well, maybe a lot softer than we used to be.”  
“And?” Ted prompted gently.  
“And dude what if I jiggle? Like at that angle? You’ll see--”  
“It’d be hot.”  
“What?”  
“I’d be super hot dude.” Ted said with conviction--in that voice that left no doubt in Bill’s mind that he was telling the truth. He was usually the soft spoken type but that made it all the much easier to know when he was serious about something.  
“Really?”   
“Bill, I love you dude. All of you. I know it’s...weird to get older and have your body change but we’re doing that together--and I love that extra softness. Ya know? You’ll always, always be so hot to me.”  
“Yeah. I suppose so.” Bill nodded and looked down at their intertwined fingers, smiling softly.  
“Not suppose so dude. It IS so."  
Ted leaned down and kissed him on the temple, pressing his cheek against the side of Bill's head tenderly as he whispered lowly into his ear.  
"Pretty sure you're going to look so good on my--"   
"'Sup Daddios?" Billie hollered as they rounded the corner.   
Bill and Ted sprang apart, both their faces turning the same colour as the cherry slurpie Billie was holding.  
"Oh, shit. Did I? Like interrupt some parental alone time orrr uh…?" They stammered awkwardly, not quite sure whether to leave or stay or what.   
"What? No. Nah. Lookit that tiny frog dude."  
"It is a most resplendent colour D.B. Think it's a poisonous lil creature?"  
"Most assuredly. Hey, where's Thea at?"   
"Oh, she had a beat she was working on in the garage. I needed a slushie break so I wandered over here for some quality Dads time. So, I'm not interrupting?"  
"Never, Billie. Or I guess uh. Like maybe not like if we're in our ro--."  
"Yep, thanks Dad got it." Billie said before taking a long slurp of their slushie and waved their hand in the cut it out signal. "Love you dudes but think I've grown out of the barging into your room phase of my life ya know?"   
"Yeah. Thea learned that the--"   
"Yep, yep, know all about that too D.B. WOW so frogs huh?" Billie exclaimed as they flopped into the armchair nearest their Dad. Ted just smiled and shook his head and winked at Bill before turning back to the TV. 

"There you are! I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. Hey Dads!" Thea said as she loped into the room and plopped herself on the couch next to Bill.   
“Oh, B, I was able to nab some tickets for next weekend’s noise fest in the desert”  
“Righteous, T!”  
“You’ll be on your own next weekend then Dads--oh, annnnnnnnd--can we borrow the van to camp in?”  
“Pleaaaaaaase” Billie and Thea pleaded in tandem.   
Bill and Ted glanced at each other.  
“Good idea, offsprings. It does get heinously cold at night out there.” Bill said.  
“Yeah, you can take it. Just remember to gas it up on the way back. Last time--” Ted warned gently.  
“We know, you ran out and got stuck on the highway. Promise, we won’t let that happen again D.T.” Thea agreed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill looked over the van one last time, checking the gas and oil levels while Ted made sure the kids had plenty of water and snacks packed away. Not that they couldn’t take care of themselves--they’d saved the universe after all--but it was hard to let go of those little dadly duties they’d been doing for 24 years now. The hood slammed down with a thunk and at the last minute Ted slipped a few 20’s into the cooler--just in case. It was always good to have cash on hand for emergencies.

“Done the grand inspection Dads?” Thea asked with a raised brow.  
“I made sure to test out the air mattress and there’s no holes. We should be super comfy and set for the weekend!” Billie added.  
“Alright well, take it slow on the road and--” Bill said before he was cut off by Thea.  
“Text when we get there. Of course Dads. As if we won’t be sending updates on the regular about the various nuances and discoveries of all that is Noise.”   
“Well, be safe and party on not-so-little-anymore-dudes.” Ted said as they exchanged a round of hugs and high fives.

Ted slipped his arm around Bill’s waist as they waved and watched them pull out of the driveway. His fingers slid down and dipped into the waist of Bill’s jeans, edging along the soft skin of his hip.   
“It’s going to be so quiet without them this weekend.” Bill said thoughtfully, dropping his arm when the van rounded the corner out of sight.  
“In some ways my most exquisite partner, yes. I don’t intend for YOU to be very quiet though.” Ted said just barely loud enough for Bill to hear over the regular Friday noise of the neighbourhood.  
Bill turned and stared open-mouthed and Ted didn’t say anything at all. He didn’t have to with the way he’d caught his lower lip between his teeth and was looking at Bill with a determined hunger that he felt right down to the core of his being.


	3. When the Kids are Away the Dads Do Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all smut final chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Also if I missed a tag please lemme know and I'll add it.

Bill gasped at the rough slide of Ted’s stubble over his inner thighs as he kissed, licked, and gently nipped him everywhere except where he wanted Ted’s mouth to be. He seemed different this way. Moving Bill around in the way that Bill usually moved him. It was incredibly hot--if not maybe a little overwhelming. It made him feel almost delicate. Ted gripped him around the hip, pushing his fingers deeper inside him and eliciting a muffled moan as Ted finally licked up his length with the flat of his tongue and pressed against that spot inside Bill that had him seeing stars. 

“We’re home alone dude.” Ted said, stopping the motion of his mouth and fingers, laying a hand flat against Bill’s chest right between his pecs. “Let me hear you.” It wasn’t a question. It was more of a command. From Ted. His Ted. The shock must have registered on his face because suddenly Ted was smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling with that familiar sweet, softness. “Please?” He added almost sheepishly. Bill took a deep, shaky breath, still not able to do much more than nod in agreement. Ted shifted his hand, tracing his thumb up and over and around Bill’s nipple as he ducked his head and took him into his mouth. This time Bill didn’t stifle his moan--it would have been nearly impossible to anyhow with the way Ted was moving his mouth and finger in concert--and the sound of it had Ted moaning in response around Bill’s cock. 

“Fuck, Ted.” He rasped. “Fuck!” Arching his back against the mattress before threading his fingers into Ted’s hair and gently pulling upward. Desperately trying to ease Ted off of him before he blew his load. Ted let him slide from his mouth, his cock hitting his stomach with a wet sounding thunk, slowly easing his fingers from Bill as he stared at where he was inside him and where he’d be even more inside him soon. Ted’s lips looked extra puffy and red, a slight bit of spit making its way down one side of his stubbled chin. He maneuvered Bills legs up and over his thighs, caging him in, leaning down and sucking a bruise onto his collarbone as his cock nudged against Bills.   
“Lookit you all laid out for me.” Ted said rasped, his hot breath fanning against Bill’s ear before catching his earlobe between his teeth and tugging not-so gently. Bill was shocked at the sound that left his mouth hearing that. “So desperate for me aren’t you?” Ted said as his face loomed over Bills, staring at his parted, pink lips. Ted punctuated his question by grinding his hips against Bill. Dragging out another gasp from his otherwise speechless partner as he leaned down, sucking his lower lip, teasing along it with his tongue before pressing into Bills mouth, stroking along his cheekbone tenderly. Bill locked his legs around Ted’s hips and sank his fingers into the soft flesh of Ted’s ass. Pulling him tighter against him and whimpering--yes--whimpering desperately against Ted’s mouth.   
“T-bear, please.” Bill...begged? Bill was begging. Ted was sure of it--his cock throbbing in response and for a minute he was worried he was going to blow his load right there and then. Pressing his forehead against Bills with eyes closed he took a steadying breath as Bill all but writhed underneath him impatiently.  
“Shh. I need a minute. I got you. I got you” Ted replied as he slid one hand off Bill’s hips and dipped back into the lube before gently working his fingers back inside him.  
“I need you dude, please. Ted, stop teasing and fuck me.”   
Ted’s eyes snapped open. Reaching behind him he pried one of Bills hands off his ass and moved his arm upward, pressing it down firmly above Bill’s head.  
“I. Said. I’ve. Got. You.” Ted replied firmly, curling his fingers firmly against Bill’s prostate to punctuate each word.   
Ted could feel how pliant Bill was around his fingers. He could glide more easily with each stroke.   
“Do you feel ready? Is that why you’re being so bratty?”  
“Uh huh.” Bill moaned out.  
“Uh huh sounds nice but doesn’t really answer.” Ted said as he let go of Bills wrist and gripped himself. Tapping his cock against Bill’s teasingly.  
“Did you want to be on top like we talked about?”  
“No, just like this. Please Ted. I’m ready.” Bill was starting to sound almost frantic.  
“I…..no, like....like this is good.”  
Ted sat back on his heels and pressed a line of kisses down Bill’s stomach while reaching for the lube. He added some to his fingers and worked it gently into Bill before generously lubing himself up repositioning his hips, pressing the tip of his cock against Bill.   
“If it hurts--or if it’s too much--let me know. Ok?”

“Yeah....” Bill said before took in a deep and shaky breath as Ted slowly pressed against him. He could barely see Ted’s face through his curtain of hair, so his eyes drifted down the long line of his neck, catching the way he was blotchy red from shoulder to shoulder.  
But something suddenly felt...off or maybe more like it was missing.   
“Wait. Wait wait wait. Dude.” Bill grabbed Ted’s wrists and sat up.   
“If you changed your mi--”  
“No, Ted! Did you hear that?!”  
“Uhh, no? It’s really quiet Bill.”  
“Exactly my most excellent and skilled lover. Too quiet! We’re home alone. We can listen to whatever we want however loud we want and need not worry about being walked in on because of it!”  
In an instant Ted’s face switched from concern to out and out joy. He was beaming.  
“An incredible idea, my treasured being!”  
Bill leaned in and sweetly kissed Ted, getting up quickly to turn on their stereo.   
Ted got comfortable, stretching out and laying diagonally on their king-sized bed. Lazily stroking himself to stay hard and watching as Bill rifled through a few cassettes before finally pulling one out and putting it on. The rattle, click and hiss of the cassette being slid into the machine and played finally gave way to the sound of Running with the Devil.   
Everything now felt right. Bill chewed his bottom lip and couldn’t help but palm himself looking at how hot Ted looked spread out on the bed, one arm casually behind his head as he worked his hand up and down his length.  
He moved to get up as Bill strode closer but Bill threw out his hands.  
“Stay right where you are dude. You know what? I did change my mind. You look incandescently hot like that Ted my friend.” Bill said over the music as he climbed onto the bed and straddled a completely dazzled Ted.   
“Plus, I want to see your face as you fuck me.” He added with a cheeky grin as he leaned forward, tucking some errant strands of Ted’s long dark hair behind his ear while he drizzled a generous amount of lube onto Ted.  
“Whoa, you are two for two in the incredible ideas department tonight Bill.”

Bill smirked and wrapped his hand around the base of Ted’s cock with a wink before shuffling forward a little making sure he was lined up before slowly inching himself down. The stretch was unlike anything he’d felt before. Ted stayed very still as he allowed Bill to adjust. It was taking all of his willpower not to just cum on the spot. The faces and sounds Bill was making--loud enough to be heard even over Van Halen playing at a good volume--combined with the tight warmth of being partially inside was overwhelming in the best way possible.  
Bill planted both his hands firmly just below Ted’s tits to keep his balance as he sank down the rest of the way onto Ted.   
They both stopped again for a moment breathing raggedly as they got used to their reversed sensations.   
“God, dude. You feel….I don’t. Just. Whoa, Ted.” Bill finally said as he began to grind onto Ted.  
“I know, right?” Ted gasped out. “You feel ok?”  
Bill nodded. “So good.”

Ted thrust up a little deeper and stilled, staring in awe at where they were joined.   
“Too slow dude, please.” He murmured as Ted buried one hand in Bill’s curls and wrapped his other around Bill’s cock.   
Ted thrusted shallowly at first, sliding deeper into him making sure to tilt his hips upward. It took a few tries but after a couple of guttural, loud moans and the way he could feel Bill squeezing around him he knew he’d hit just the spot. Ted dropped his hand from Bill's face and gripped his hip, placing his feet on the bed and bending his knees for better leverage. Bill’s whimpers and unfettered moans urged Ted on.   
“Fuck. Bill--I’m gonna. Inside?” Ted gasped out. His entire chest now a blotchy red.  
“Yeah dude. Close too.” Bill agreed quickly, sliding his thumbs up and over Ted’s nipples.   
Ted let go of Bills cock, letting it drop heavily against his stomach in favour of grabbing him tight enough to bruise, sinking his fingers into Bill’s cheeks and thrusting a few more times before he came. Bill ground himself against Ted and jerked himself off while Ted played with his balls. Ted was whimpering in the lovely way he always did from the overstimulation as Bill squeezed him and came all over his belly and even some on his tits.   
Bill collapsed forward onto Ted who enveloped him in his arms. Both of them were too wrung out and completely spent to move much at all. Bill finally rose as much as he could on his now shaky knees and gently slid off of Ted’s softening cock.   
Ted pressed his face against Bill’s neck when he finally laid down next to him.   
“Sorry I didn’t last very long...Ted mumbled  
“What are you talking about dude? That was……..everything. I was worried for a moment that I was about to black out. I came so hard. I don’t think for a first time I could have handled much longer than that.” Bill said with a slightly winded laugh.  
“Really?”   
“Totally, T-bear. You know I’d be honest if I wasn’t into it or like, was disappointed somehow.”  
“Did you get to feel how I feel? I definitely felt like I feel what YOU feel usually.”  
“Absolutely, my most babely Bill.” Ted said. “Though, I don’t think I can move right now? What do you wanna do now?”   
Bill raised himself up on his elbow, plucking a few wipes from the bedside table and leaning in to kiss Ted softly. “I say---we lay here and listen to the rest of side A and then see how we feel about moving and maybe showering together?”  
Ted took the wipe he was offered and smiled broadly at Bill.  
“Well, now you’re three for three on ideas, my most significant other.”


End file.
